All The Right Moves
by Usagi108
Summary: Three years after the game between Akira and Hikaru, a mysterious man under the name of the infamous Internet go prodigy “Sai” is taking over the world of go from bellow. More inside.


Hikaru No Go

Rating: T for Trendy!

Summary: Three years after the game between Akira and Hikaru, a mysterious man under the name of the infamous Internet go prodigy "Sai" is taking over the world of go from bellow. The only thing anyone know about him is that he always seems to be searching for something, or someone.

Disclaimer/Warning**: I do not own ****Hikaru no go****.** Also, I'm totally **illiterate at go**: I understand capture stones and that is it. Any reference to the game will be brief and ambiguous; I'm more interested in the plotline. Sorry for all those who wanted something more in-depth! Also, **no Beta**! Meaning to get one, but I am too lazy!

Moreover, there will be hint of yaoi, slash, shounen-ai, boy-on-boy relationship, whatever you call it. I don't know for sure yet if I want to fully develop it though…If you're icky about this, please leave. I don't mean to gross you out or anything.

-

**All the Right Moves**

Prologue

-

There was something about the go board that fascinated him—the smooth feel of the wood, the soft scratchy sound it made when he ran his fingers across it, the subtle glossy surface. Often time, he found himself running a finger along the crosshatching lines on the surface with a daze look on his face.

The intersections made by the lines reminded him of the stars in the sky at night—small yet prominent. His fingers traced over the intersections, connecting them, drawing a mental picture.

He couldn't tell what the picture was about, because he wasn't particularly forming any shape in his head. As far as he could tell, in his fuzzy mind, he was creating boxes, border lining each other, touching, but never overlapping.

Territory, he thought, that sounds about right—territory. He wasn't drawing boxes, he told himself sometime later. It was more of a battle. That's right, he could almost imagine it vividly now. He was fighting an imaginary figure to conquer territory. There were many small battles, in which he won some and lost some. Ultimately, despite his constant struggle, he didn't win.

He wondered what the victor's expression would be like—would it be a haughty smugness? Maybe a victorious smirk? A comforting look?

Comforting sounded nice, he thought. He wouldn't want to fight against a bloodthirsty enemy, even if it was in his imagination. Yet, he knew his opponent wouldn't be someone like that. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could imagine his opponent clearly: nice, comforting, understanding, patient, insightful…

These attributes brought on a round of déjà vu, and it hurt. Pain echoed through the hallow space of his mind, bouncing off the wall and hitting him with full force. He bit his lips, keeping the pained noise from escaping. Ed told him multiple times to stay away from the go board. He usually did, but something about today was special—not in a good way though. He could almost feel the vibration of distress bouncing off his skin in shivers.

He rubbed them away, trying to figure out the cause of it in vain. Nothing ever came. Fortunately, the sound of footstep knocked him from his stupor, ebbing away the pain little by little.

"There you are," said the owner of the voice in English. A man, somewhere in his late twenties, approached him. His tousled hair gleamed against the light as individual strands stuck out from every direction.

"Ed," he addressed the man. Edward Coleman was his full name, but he had taken a liking to abuse the name with the nickname. Edward smiled brilliantly at him.

"That's nice—even though it's only a name—its good that you're speaking." Edward grinned almost mischievously, "Wanna help me with dinner? It's your favorite—Ramen! Then afterward, you can help me with my next watercolor piece. I can't seem to find the appropriate material for the concept."

He smiled as the blonde continued to mutter to himself and followed the other man. Go board was long forgotten.

-

To Be Continue

-

I guess one can say that this is a teaser! I'm toying with the idea of writing this, despite the fact that one of my other story has be left un-updated for so long it could almost be categorized as being on Hiatus. However, I'm trying this out. I totally simplified my writing, making it less convoluted, because I find myself, often time, lost in my own sentences.

Hopefully, I will actually stick with this writing style! I've been switching a lot. I'm still trying to find one that fits me the most.

Anyway, Teaser!!!!! **I wonder who he is**, ho ho ho…

**Review and Tell me what you think! **

Peace out!


End file.
